


The Goddamn Suit

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caught in the Act, Gay, M/M, Male Masturbation, Riding, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve is attracted to Tony's suits. Tony finds out that the Captain is a slut.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve doesn't know how the idea first popped into his head. He's had a crush -god that made it sound like he was a school girl- on Tony for a while now, almost two years. Back in the day, you would be sent to an asylum if they found out you were gay, but now it was legal and accepted. Steve knows this, but he still has a hard time admitting that he had these feelings for a co-worker, his friend. Somewhere in the jungle of Steve's brain, he thought it would be a good idea to experiment with some of Tony's inventions.

He took his bottle of lube that he shamefully ordered from Amazon, a towel and his dignity into the lab. Steve looked around the large room for a phallic-shaped object. His eyes landed on a hand from one of his old suits that are out of commission. He feels so dirty standing in the lab, knowing what he's about to do. He strode over to the appendage and grasped it in his right hand. It wasn't too big. Big enough to be pleasurable, but not too big that he couldn't fit it in.

He took off his shirt in one smooth motion, then started on his belt. He pulled the hard leather through the denim belt loops and worked to unbutton his jeans over the rather large erection he was sporting. He pulled down his pants and boxers at the same time, just wanting to get this over with. Once he was naked, he perched his ass up on the cold glass table and popped open the cap of the blue lube. Steve slicked up the first four fingers, thinking it would be better to do now then worry about it later. Before he committed to fucking himself on the hand, he should probably open himself up with his own hand first. With his fingers still slick with excess lube, he slid two of his long digits into his tight hole. Steve scissored his pointer and middle fingers to stretch himself open.

Once he decided he was properly prepared, he lifted himself onto his knees and positioned the pointer finger under his hole. Steve slowly slid down on the finger until his ass hit the palm. He began to rock his hips to move the digit inside him. He shifted to the right slightly and the tip, where the nail would be pressed on his prostate. Steve moaned a little too loud for comfort and quickly stopped to hear if anyone was coming. When the coast was clear, he continued his motions. He lifted himself up and dropped down again, then repeated the motion. He was now literally using someone as his toy, he's such a slut.

Suddenly, he heard a pen drop on the floor. He stopped and turned around. Tony was standing in the door with an amused smirk on his face.

"Didn't know you were the type of guy to do this kind of stuff. Always expected to see Thor or Barton down here beatin' off, but you Rogers?"

Steve was red in the face. "Tony I'm so sorry I... I don't know what came over me.", Steve grumbled, dismounting the suit.

Tony stepped closer. "Get your pretty ass back on there.", he commanded. Steve followed his order. Tony walked around so he was looking Steve in the eyes and grasped and stroked his cock, Steve shuddered. "Look at you, Captain America. If the rest of the world could see you now... The Star-Spangled Slut"

"Shut your mouth you ba...", Tony took Steve's head into his mouth. Steve bucked his hips into Tony and groaned.

"We're you this size before the Super Juice?", Tony asked when he finally pulled off. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Are you gonna fuck me or not?", Steve scoffs.

"No.", Tony says shortly. Steve makes a confused face. "You're going to keep fucking yourself on this while I watch."

Steve started to ride the fingers again. He gradually sped up and he stroked his cock furiously. When the index finger inside of him nudged his prostate, he let out a slew of words that would make him blush under normal circumstances.

"T-Tony please!", Steve whined.

"What do want, Captain?", Tony asked.

"C-um, need to cum!"

Tony got up and pressed himself against Steve's back. He reached around and started to stroke Steve's hard cock for him. After a few strokes and squeezes, Steve shot his seed all over Tony's hand. Behind him, Steve could hear Tony sucking his cum off of him. 

"And you called me a slut.", Steve chuckles.

"I never said I wasn't one.", Tony replied.

"I'm gonna... yeah I'll let you get back to work...", Steve stammered, collecting his clothes.

"I expect to see you back here again. Next time I really want to get a taste of Lil' Capsicle.", Tony smirked. Steve gave him s single nod and a soft smile. Did he love Tony?


	2. Spill it, Rogers

Steve followed the sound of clanking metal into the lab, where he found Tony laying under the table with a screwdriver in hand.   
"Hey, Tony.", he said quietly, not wanting his powerful voice to echo through the large open room. Tony slid across the smooth concrete floor and landed at Steve's feet.   
"Hi. Not gonna lie, this is a nice view.", he smirked. Steve's cheeks became a slight shade of pink after that comment.   
"I, uh... just came down here to tell you th-"  
"That you have a crush on me and after fucking my armor the other day you've grown enough balls to tell me?" Steve was not expecting that.   
"Yeah...", Steve said sheepishly but it sounded more like a question. Tony chuckled.   
"Don't worry about it sweet-cheeks, I know you're a delicate little thing.", he said as he resumed his work on the table.   
"I'm not delicate.", he huffed.   
"Whatever you say, big guy.", Tony grinned. Steve will be sure to show him how... not delicate he is later.   
"Fine. Then I expect to see you in my room at nine. If you're late, then the door gets locked and I start without you.", Steve smirked and turned to leave. Steve walked with a little extra swing in his hips, making sure Tony was watching his ass. "Oh, and bring your own lube. I don't know what kind you like.", he called over his shoulder. It was Tony's turn to blush.   
"Will do, Captain Ass-merica.", it wasn't Tony's best line but it got the job done.


End file.
